finalfantasytcgfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesson 3: Game Flow
Before the game Have two players, each with their own, shuffled FFTCG deck. Determine who the first player is. Each player draws the top five cards of their deck. The first player can choose to put their hand on the bottom of their deck in the order they chose, then draw another five cards. The second player can do the same. Then the game starts and proceeds through the following phases in order. From here, "you" refers to the player who's turn it is. "Casting phase" means a phase where Action Abilities and Summons can be used when you have priority. Any auto-abilities which are activated when a phase starts go on the stack before anything else happens. Phases Active Phase Make all Dull cards you control Active. Frozen cards you control are no longer Frozen. Draw Phase If you are the first player and this is your first turn, draw one card. Otherwise, draw two cards. 1st Main Phase Casting phase. You gain priority. When you have priority and there is nothing on the stack, you can play Characters and Items. This doesn't use the stack. Attack Phase Casting phase. This phase is divided in a series of steps. Attack Preparation Step You gain priority. Attack Declaration step This step proceeds as follows: You can choose one Forward you control or form a Party to attack. If any Forwards have a condition such that they must attack and they can attack, you must choose at least that Forward. If there is at least one Forward which must attack at least once per turn, hasn't attacked yet this turn and could attack right now, you must choose at least one Forward to attack, but not necessarily one of those Forwards. The chosen Forwards must fulfill the following conditions: - Be active. - Have Haste or have been under your control since the beginning of this turn. - Have not attacked yet this turn. - Not be under a condition which prevents them from attacking Pay for any necessary costs. The chosen Forwards are now attacking. Any appropriate auto-abilities are triggered. You gain priority If no attackers were chosen, skip to the 2nd Main Phase. Blocker Declaration Step Your opponent can choose up to one Forward to Block. The Blocker must fulfill the following conditions: - Be Active. - Be able to Block at least one of the attackers. You opponent pays for any necessary costs. The Blocker is now Blocking the Forward of Party. Any appropriate auto-abilities are triggered. You gain priority. Damage Resolution Step If the attacking Forward or Party isn't Blocked, your opponent takes 1 damage. If your oponent now has 7 cards in their damage zone, they lose the game. Otherwise, the attacking Forward and the Blocker deal damage to each other equal to their own Power. If you attacked with a Party, they deal damage equal to the sum of their Power. If you attacked with a Party, your opponent can distribute the Blocker's damage as it wants between the Party members, in increments of 1000. Any appropriate auto-abilities are triggered. You gain priority. Combat End Step This is not an official step, but the following happens: If a Party was formed, it is now disbanded. If you want to attack some more, go back to the Attack Preparation Step. If there is at least one Forward which must attack at least once per turn, hasn't attacked yet this turn and could attack right now, you must go back to the Attack Preparation Step. 2nd Main Phase Identical to the 1st Main Phase End Phase If you have more than five cards in your hand, discard the excess cards. These all happen at the same time: Remove all effects from all cards on the Field. Remove all damage from all cards on the Field. End all effects which say "until end of turn" or "during this turn". It is now your opponent's turn. They start at the Active Phase.